1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical connectors, and particularly to an optical connector that can decrease insertion loss.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical connectors include a photoelectric module and an optical fiber module. The photoelectric module includes a first housing and a photoelectric conversion chip. The first housing is transparent and forms a lens. The photoelectric conversion chip is housed in the first housing and emits or detects light via the lens. The optical fiber module includes a second housing and an optical fiber. The optical fiber is housed in the second housing. In assembly, the first housing and the second housing are engaged with each other so that the lens aligns with the optical fiber to reduce insertion loss of light transmission between the lens and the optical fiber. However, when the first housing and the second housing are fastened to an external element of the optical connector, the first housing and the second housing may be forced to tilt relative to each other and misalign from each other, increasing the insertion loss.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical connector, which can overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings.